Sombras de Almia
by selenaya
Summary: Giré la cabeza y me despedí por última vez de mi familia. En mi camino al puerto me encontré con varios amigos, algunos me desearon suerte, otros me dijeron que tuviera cuidado y otros que se sentían orgullosos de mi. Al cabo de unos 20 minutos llegué al pequeño puerto del pueblo, donde me estaba esperando el pequeño barco que me llevaría a la escuela Ranger. Seria un largo viaje.
1. Chapter 1: Viaje a Almia

Hola este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste.

**ADVERTENCIA:** El personaje de Primo recibirá en esta historia el nombre de Hilario y viceversa.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1<strong>

**Viaje a Almia**

Acababa de levantarme de la cama, no había dormido mucho . Los nervios habían podido al sueño y me pasé toda la noche pensando en el viaje de hoy.

Me levante de la cama y fui tranquilamente al baño a prepararme. Después de ducharme me puse el uniforme que me habían mandado desde la Escuela Ranger.

El uniforme consistía en una camisa azul de manga corta con una chaqueta de color verde claro, pantalones cortos azules con un cinturón negro y guantes sin dedos también azules. Por ultimo unas botas altas de color marrón.

Salí y fui a mi habitación a coger la mochila que había dejado al lado de la puerta. Mire por última vez la que era mi habitación. No era muy grande, las paredes eran de color verde con rayas amarillas, tenía un pequeño escritorio con una lamparita de Pikachu a un lado y un portátil. Una cama no muy grande en la parte izquierda y a su lado una mesita pequeña debajo de la ventana que daba a la calle. Sobre la cama una pequeña estantería repleta de libros.

En fin una habitación pequeña pero acogedora igual que el resto de la casa.

Bajé las escaleras y me topé con mi hermanita pequeña mirándome.

– ¿Te vas ya a la escuela ranger? – me dijo con una mirada triste

– Si después del desayuno – le dije sonriendo mientras me agachaba a su altura acariciándole sus pelos castaños.

– ¿Y salvaras al mundo? – me dijo inocentemente con una sonrisa.

– Ya veremos – le conteste con una risa mientras me ponía de pie – primero he de graduarme, y luego ya veremos.

Le sonreí, la cogí de la mano y nos fuimos al salón donde nuestros padres nos estaban esperando. Papa había echo mi desayuno favorito y mientras comíamos no podían evitar hablar de otra cosa que no fuera mi marcha. Sobre todo mi hermanita Kairi.

Una vez hubimos acabado me prepare, cogí mi mochila y me encamine hacia la puerta ya que mi barco para Almia estaba a punto de zarpar.

– ¿Te vas ya? – me pregunto mi hermanita que había salido corriendo en verme ir hacia la puerta.

– Si Kairi mi barco está a punto de salir.

Mis padres llegaron junto a ella poco después.

– Estamos tan orgullosos de ti – me dijo mi madre con los ojos llorosos.

– Te echaremos de menos – me dijo esta vez mi padre – ten cuidado ahí fuera.

– Lo tendré – le respondí.

– Acuérdate de escribirnos – me recordó Kairi.

– Claro – le dije – lo haré siempre que pueda.

Ella me respondió con una sonrisa. Les di un fuerte abrazo y un beso a los tres.

– Bueno he de irme.

Y dicho eso salí a la calle.

Hera una tranquila mañana primaveral, los Tailows volaban por el cielo, y las calles estaban repletas de personas y pokemons.

Giré la cabeza y me despedí por última vez de mi familia. En mi camino al puerto me encontré con varios amigos, algunos me desearon suerte, otros me dijeron que tuviera cuidado y otros que se sentían orgullosos de mi (cosa que me alegró mucho).

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos llegué al pequeño puerto del pueblo, donde me estaba esperando el pequeño barco que me llevaría a la escuela Ranger.

Sería un largo viaje….

* * *

><p>Si os a gustado la historia dejad vuestros comentarios, si creéis que he de cambiar alguna cosa o mejorar en algo os agradecería que me lo digierais.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Prueba de ingreso

Hola ya estoy aquí xd

Gracias por el review a partir de ahora intentaré hacer las historias mas largas.

Perdón si tardo en publicar pero con las clases y los exámenes estoy hasta arriba.

Y sin más dilación el segundo episodio. Disfrutadlo

**CAPITULO 2: Llegada a la escuela.**

**Encuentro y prueba de ingreso**

Tras aproximadamente tres días de viaje, por fin divisé el que seria mi nuevo hogar durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Desembarque en un pequeño puente de madera y contemplé el edificio y sus alrededores. La escuela era un enorme edificio de dos pisos más el campanario. El tejado era de color rojo y las paredes blancas. Arriba de todo había dos torreones con campanas.

El patio era un lugar amplio, a mi izquierda los pokemons corrían y se divertían en un lugar un poco alejado de la escuela, también había una casita bastante más pequeña que la escuela. A mi derecha había una zona con diversas cajas y objetos repartidos por todo el suelo de hierba cosa que me extrañó.

– ¿Eres la nueva? – dijo una voz

Yo me sobresalté un poco y giré rápidamente la cabeza.

– Si soy yo – le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Delante de mi había un chico un poco mayor que yo, llevaba un traje azul con un pantalón corto gris.

– Bien, entonces los dos nuevos estudiantes ya están aquí– dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

– _A si que a parte de mi hay alguien más nuevo _– pensé

– Hey cuanto tiempo Caty – dijo una voz conocida que salía de detrás del chico más alto. – Hola.

– ¡Hilario! – dije corriendo para abrazarle. Pero no me di cuenta de que había una piedra y me caí de bruces contra el suelo.

– ¿Estas bien? – me dijo el divertido – ¡ Pero mira que eres torpe!

– Si, lo estoy – dije mientras me reía un poco avergonzada.

– Que alegría de verte. – le dije

– ¿Es que ya os conocíais? – preguntó el hombre joven (que había podido contener la risa) con una sonrisa.

– Si, aunque no lo parezca esta chica tan torpe es mi prima – le dijo Hilario.

– ¡Hilario! – le exclamé a mi primo un poco avergonzada. A lo que él respondió con una leve risa.

– Bien, seguidme – nos dijo el chico de la camisa azul.

Hilario me tendió una mano y una vez estuve de pie le seguimos.

Nos llevó por el patio hasta la casita que había en el lado izquierdo.

– Antes de dar por concluida vuestra iniciación tenéis que pasar una última prueba. – dijo una vez llegamos a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió automáticamente de par en par dando a una sala donde se veían dos pantallas en una había un punto y algo que hacia círculos a su alrededor y en la otra el mismo punto y unas cajas.

Apretó un botón y de una puerta situada a cada lado de la sala salieron dos Pikachus salvajes.

– Vuestra última prueba será atraparlos. Tomad – nos dijo mientras nos daba un capturador a cada uno.

– Las damas primero – me dijo Hilario

– Esta bien – dije mientras me ponía en posición.

Espere un poco hasta que el Pikachu se tranquilizara y lancé el disco de captura.

– ¡Captura en curso! – exclamé mientras agitaba el capturador en círculos vigilando de no hacerle daño, hasta que el circulo alrededor del confuso pokemon se volvió azul y desapareció.

El pikachu salto de alegría indicando que la captura había sido un éxito.

– Captura completada – dije mientras ponía una pose de victoria.

– Buena captura – dijo el instructor asintiendo

– Ahora voy yo – dijo Hilario dando un paso adelante.

Repitió los mismos pasos que yo llegando con el mismo resultado.

– Captura completada – dijo con una sonrisa al ver saltar a su pikachu alegremente.

– Magnificas capturas – nos dijo el examinador con una sonrisa – Ahora (pausa) ya formáis parte del misterioso equipo escolar – dijo oscureciendo la mirada, cosa que nos asustó un poco – Juntos dominaremos el mundo, jajajajaja (risa maléfica)

– ¡¿Heeee?! – exclamamos ambos dando un paso atrás.

– Ya te bale Arturo – dijo una voz procedente de la puerta.

Los dos giramos la cabeza y vimos a una mujer de pelo castaño vestida con una camisa formal verde y una larga falda blanca, acompañada de un hombre rubio con bigote, llevaba: un chaleco de color rojo sobre una camisa de manga larga blanca, corbata lila y pantalones grises.

La mujer se paró a mi lado y el hombre al lado de Hilario.

– ¿Cómo se te ocurre burlarte a si de nuestros alumnos? – le pregunto la mujer un poco enfadada.

Mi primo y yo nos miramos confundidos.

– Tranquilos chicos – dijo el hombre mientras nos miraba. – Siempre hace lo mismo con los nuevos alumnos.

Ambos suspiramos aliviados.

– Je je lo siento – nos dijo mientras lanzaba una pequeña risa – me llamo don Arturo y soy el maestro en captura pokemon.

– ¿Cómo ha ido la prueba de ingreso? – pregunto la señorita

– De maravilla Srta Abril, ambos han aprobado con matrícula de honor.

– Genial – contesto la señorita un poco asombrada– entonces queda oficialmente aceptada vuestra solicitud de ingreso.

Los dos nos alegramos mucho al oír eso.

– Venid con nosotros vuestros compañeros os esperan – dijo el señor mientras empezaban a andar hacia la puerta. Nos apresuramos a seguirlos. Poco antes de salir puede oír claramente como nos decía don Paolo a modo de despedida…

– ¡Disfrutad de la vida escolar¡


	3. Chapter 3: Presentación y Nuevos amigos

Hola ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo de...

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

xd es broma

Como he visto que hay un poco de lió con los nombres aré unas aclaraciones:

Primo: es uno de los personajes iniciales que puedes elegir cuando preguntan si eres un chico o una chica.

Hilario: es el ranger de pelo afro que viene a dar la clase al aire libre. El rubio seta xd es Isaac el genio de la clase del snr Óseo.

Le puse Hilario por que quedaría raro a la hora de escribirlo (ademas me gusta mas el nombre) Caty: Este es mi primo Primo. Repetitivo no?

Y sin más dilación el episodio.. ¡DISFRUTADLO!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3: Me llamo Ritmi,<strong>

**Una presentación agitada**

Entramos en la escuela y nos paramos en el recibidor.

Los profesores se giraron y nos miraron atentamente

– Bueno alumnos – dijo la señorita– de ahora en adelante iréis en clases separadas.

Al oír eso nos miramos un poco tristes.

–Tu vendrás conmigo – dijo mientras me miraba

– Mientras el señorito vendrá a mi clase – dijo el señor mientras miraba a Hilario.

– ¿Conformes? – dijo la señorita

Ambos nos miramos, sonreímos y asentimos al unísono.

– Bien vamos – dijo el señor mientras empezaba a dirigirse a la clase de la derecha

– Que te vaya bien – le dije a mi primo con una sonrisa.

– Igualmente – dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa

Al cabo de poco los dos desaparecieron detrás de la puerta.

– Veo que os conocéis – me dijo la señorita sonriendo

– Si… es mi primo– le conteste un poco nerviosa.

– Ya decía que os parecíais – dijo aun sonriendo. – Vamos

Le conteste asintiendo con una sonrisa y acto seguido nos dirigimos hacia la clase de la izquierda.

– ¡ Buenos días clase! – dijo la señorita nada más entrar.

Yo me quede esperando fuera detrás de la puerta.

– ¡ Buenos días señorita!

– Siento el retraso – se disculpó – Como ya os dije hace unos días desde hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero de clase.

Una vez la profesora hubo acabado la frase los alumnos se miraron entre si con emoción y empezaron a hacerse preguntas mutuamente.

– ¿Será chico o chica? – le preguntaba un alumno a otro

– ¿Se parecerá a alguien famoso? – decía otro

– ¡Seguro será una monada!

– ¡Ya es suficiente! – exclamó la profesora haciendo que la clase se callara al instante

– ¿Porque no lo veis vosotros mismos? Esta es vuestra nueva compañera de clase – dijo señalando hacia la puerta – pasa.

Cuando oí eso abrí la puerta y me encamine hacia el interior de la clase, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia mi, podía oír los susurros de mis compañeros. Por un momento pensé que me dirigía hacia mi propia muerte. Cuando llegué al lado del escritorio de la profesora di una vuelta completa y me puse de cara a la clase.

– Nuestra nueva compañera ha venido sola desde la región de Shinno a Almia para convertirse en Pokemon Ranger. ¿Puedes decirle al resto de la clase tu nombre?

Di un paso al frente y dije…

– Me llamo Caty…. Caty Daves –dije mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia. – Espero llevarme bien con todos

Entonces la clase se volvió a llenar de murmullos, pero de entre todo el alboroto me llamo la atención unas risas que provenían de un chico pelirrojo de la primera fila. En ese mismo momento un sin número de pensamientos invadieron mi mente. – _¿Habré hablado demasiado? ¿He dicho algo malo?_, etc.. La señorita al darse cuenta continuó lo que decía.

– Chicos haced que se sienta bienvenida, por lo que me han contado ella sacó una alta nota en el examen de ingreso…

La profesora dejo de hablar y pude ver como dirigía la mirada a uno de los alumnos, al mirar hacia él puede ver que el mismo pelirrojo de antes, estaba poniendo caras raras.

El resto de la clase había parado de hablar en cuanto oyeron lo de mi alta nota.

– ¿Que es tan gracioso Silvio?

– _A sí que se llama Silvio _– pensé

– Nada señorita – y al momento actuó como si nada hubiera pasado.

En ese mismo momento me di cuenta de que había estado demasiado tiempo delante de la clase.

–Caty siéntate al lado de Silvio por favor– dijo y acto seguido se dirigió hacia la pizarra.

Fui tranquilamente y me senté en la mesa, mientras el chico de mi lado no paraba de hacer cosas raras para hacerme sentir incomoda. Saque mis cosas de la mochila sin prestarle atención alguna, aun así no podía parar de sentirme nerviosa debido a la humillación de antes en la presentación.

Al final me resigné y le miré de reojo en lo que pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro que no supe decir de que era: Bienvenida, diversión. Socorro.

– Bueno Caty ya estas oficialmente admitida – dijo la señorita con una palmada – A partir de ahora todos sois estudiantes a los que me enorgullece enseñar. Todos juntos lograremos vuestros sueños de llegar a ser Rangers, operadores y mecánicos.

– ¡Siii! – exclamaron todos los alumnos de la clase

– Bueno hay un cambio de planes, hoy será un día de estudio libre – dijo la señorita mientras miraba a una chica del pelo rubio. – Ritmi ¿puedes enseñar las instalaciones a nuestra nueva alumna por favor?

– Por supuesto – dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa.

– Estaré en la sala de profesores – dijo la señorita antes de salir de clase.

En ese mismo momento el resto de alumnos se levantaron de sus sillas e hicieron un corro a mi alrededor empezando a hacerme una pregunta tras otra. Mientras Ritmi intentaba sacarme de allí Silvio miraba la escena divertido. Poco a poco Ritmi se fue haciendo paso y logro sacarme de allí estirándome del brazo.

– Hey – se oyó una voz – Ya se me ha olvidado tu nombre.. ¿Cuánto tardaste en superar el examen? ¿Horas? – dijo el pelirrojo seguido de una risa.

Yo no dije nada, estaba un poco asombrada, pensaba que su actitud de antes era algo pasajero, pero me equivocaba.

Di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia mi compañera de pelo rubio que me esperaba tranquilamente al lado de la puerta.

– Siento la espera – le dije con una pequeña reverencia y una sonrisa.

– No te preocupes – me contestó ella – vamos se nos hará tarde.

– Si – le contesté

Y acto seguido salimos por la puerta.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado.<p>

Me ha quedado un poco largo, los próximos los intentaré hacer más cortos o poner-los por partes.

**Nota: **És posible que a partir del episodio 4-5 empiece ha haber un poco de shonen-ai (relacion chico x chico).

¿Que os parece? Espero los reviews con las respuestas.

Gracias


	4. Chapter 4: Hilario el nuevo alumno

Hola aquí traigo el capitulo 4.

A partir de ahora tardare mas debido a los exámenes pero intentaré tener el siguiente lo antes posible.

Gracias por los reviews.

Espero que os guste

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Hilario, el nuevo alumno <strong>

Volvemos un poco atrás cuando Caty e Hilario aún no habían entrado en sus respectivas clases….

POV Hilario

– Que te vaya bien – le dije a mi prima antes de seguir al señor Óseo a la que sería mi clase.

– Igualmente – me dijo mientras sonreía

– Bien vamos – me dijo el profesor

Yo asentí y le seguí.

– _No esperaba encontrarme con ella aquí _– pensé antes de entrar en la clase.

– Buenos días clase – dijo el profesor nada más entrar

– Buenos días señor Óseo – le contestaron todos los de la clase

Le seguí hasta el frente del aula mientras podía sentir las miradas de mis compañeros. Pude ver dos pupitres vacíos en la primera fila.

– Bien chicos como ya os había dicho a partir de ahora tendremos un nuevo compañero de clase. – dijo una vez se hubo dado la vuelta. – ¿Puedes presentarte?

– Claro – le contesté mientras asentía – Me llamo Hilario Hajime y he venido desde la región de Kanto. Mi sueño es convertirme en Ranger para ayudar a todas las personas y los pokemons que estén en apuros. Espero llevarme bien con todos (esto último lo dije mientras hacia una reverencia).

La clase se quedó en silencio, algunas chicas parecían un poco sonrojadas y los chicos me miraban con asombro, el silencio era tal que se podía oír el ruido del viento que entraba por la ventana.

– ¿Alguna cosa más? – dijo el profesor con una gota en la cabeza.

– No señor Óseo – le dije con una sonrisa

– Siéntate en el pupitre de la esquina – me dijo señalando el lugar

– Si señor – y acto seguido me senté

– A partir de ahora serás uno más de la clase, haz que me sienta orgulloso.

– Si profesor – le contesté

– Bien clase hoy será un día de estudio libre. Alguno de vosotros se ofrece a acompañar a Hilario a conocer las instalaciones?

Entones vi como un sin número de manos se levantaban (sobretodo chicas), cosa que hizo que se me cayera una gota de la sien.

– Bien Swift – dijo el profesor con otra gota en la cabeza – ¿Podrías acompañarle?

– Por… por supuesto – dijo un pelinegro de ojos azules que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa bacía que estaba entre la mía i la suya.

– Bien estaré en la sala de profesores – dijo el profesor y acto seguido salió de clase.

Nada más salir los alumnos se congregaron a mí alrededor haciéndome preguntas. Al principio estaba bien, preguntaban de uno en uno y yo iba respondiendo pero poco después se combirtio en una auténtico diluvio sin orden, empecé a agobiarme y con un poco de esfuerzo logré salir de allí y reunirme con mi compañero.

– Uf pensaba que no saldría vivo de allí jeej – le dije en broma

– Yo también – me contestó en tono burlon con una sonrisa

– Vamos – me dijo señalando la puerta con la cabeza.

Y le seguí a la salida

– Por cierto….. – le dije una vez estuvimos fuera.

– ¿Es sobre el pupitre vacío verdad? – preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

– Si – le contesté sorprendido.

– Es el asiento de Isaac, es un chico superdotado. Como suele aburrirse en clase el señor Óseo le deja estudiar por su cuenta en la biblioteca. – todo eso lo dijo con un aire de admiración.

Me quedé sin palabras, no esperaba oír que mi compañero de pupitre era superdotado. Y sin ni siquiera saber nada más de el me entraron ganas de conocer-le.

– Te apetece conocerle? – Me preguntó al ver mi expresión.

–Claro– le contesté sin pensármelo siquiera.

Él se dio cuenta y lanzo una pequeña risa.

A lo que me sonrojé.

– A sí – dijo parandosé de repente – No me he presentado formalmente, me llamo Nathan, Nathan Swift encantado

Y me tendió la mano.

– Hilario Hajime – le dije dándole la mano.

– Primero te hablaré un poco sobre nuestras clases.

– Nuestro profesor es el señor Óseo – comenzó – es un poco gruñón pero en el fondo es muy simpático.

Me reí ante eso.

– No soporta el ruido sobretodo si es por correr por los pasillos.

– Si ya he visto el cartel de la pared…

_(Recordatorio)_

_Estaba entrando en la clase detrás del senyor Óseo, miré a un lado y a otro y en la pared al lado de la pizarra vi un papel donde ponía en letras grandes y exclamaciones ¡PROHIBIDO CORRER POR LOS PASILLOS!. (A lo que le cayo una enorme gota de la cabeza)_

_(Fin del recordatorio)_

parece que se lo toma muy enserio.

– Si…demasiado – dijo con un suspiro dando a entender que tenia razón. –

La otra clase es la de la señorita Abril – continuó.

– Si la conozco es muy simpática – le dije.

– La conoces? – pregunto un poco sorprendido.

– Si se presentó junto al señor Óseo en la prueba de ingreso, va a dar clases a mi prima.

– A sin que tu prima también se ha graduado, este año va a ser divertido. – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– _En que estará pensando? _– pensé con una gota en la cien.

– Pues tu prima lo tiene crudo – dijo "volviendo en si" al ver mi cara

– Por que? – le pregunté confundido.

– Aunque parezca simpática la puede dar mucho miedo cuando se enfada, incluso más que el señor Óseo.

Me quedé sorprendido no podía imaginar que aquella mujer tan simpática pudiera llegar a ser asín – _Seguro que estará bromeando_ – me dije y me imagine a la sr Abril enfadada convertida en un demonio, echando humo por las orejad. Sacudí mi cabeza riéndome de mi mismo por pensar eso y seguí andando.

– Bueno estamos a punto de llegar, es aquí al final del pasillo a la izquierda.

Dijo mirándome mientras señalaba la puerta

– _Por fin podré conocer a ese tal Isaac _– pensé y con una sonrisa fui hacia donde dijo mi compañero.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado<p>

Que pasará cuando Isaac e Hilario se encuentren?

Dejará Silvio de molestar a nuestra Caty?

Próximamente... XD

Gracias a todos por leer, como siempre si tenéis alguna queja o comentario no olvidéis de dejar los review.


End file.
